Just the two of us
by Loverly Souris
Summary: Apple and baby, devotion and grief, lollipops and words - a series of stand-alone drabbles from the Doctor and Clara's life.
1. Apple and argument

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Author's Notes: Okay, first of all I'd like to tell you that three rules apply to this collection. _

_One – the drabbles are not connected to each other… well, most of the times. This also means the genres can vary – and they will vary. Two – _Eleventh_ Doctor and Clara only. And three – the relationship between Clara and the Doctor can change from drabble to drabble, so don't get surprised. :D_

_You'll find two drabbles with every letter of the alphabet. Old faces might show up and crossovers might occur._

_Enjoy. :)_

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Apple and argument**

_Apple_

"Oh no!" Clara exclaims as she yanks the door of the oven open and a cloud of black smoke immediately engulfs her. It brings tears into her eyes – or maybe it is the sight of the burnt apple pie she was baking. She wanted to try something different from her usual soufflés, but this one turned out to be just as disastrous as her other attempts.

She is wiping her face with the back of her hand and the TARDIS smoke alarm goes off with a shrill noise. "... Great."

"Clara! Are you alright?" The Doctor storms into the kitchen and Clara involuntarily smiles.

_Always so overprotective._

"Yeah. I just wanted to make an apple pie for you. I ruined it."

The Doctor steps to her and takes the cake pan from her, then wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him lovingly. "I guess that was a fortunate accident. I appreciate the thought, but I hate apples."

Clara looks up at him. "Oh. You do?" He nods and she stands on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm not sorry then."

"I really like pears though. And your soufflés. Make me a pear soufflé?"

"You are bonkers. But I love you."

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Argument_

"No, Clara, you don't understand."

"Oh really? I think I understand it just fine! You don't want me around, do you?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Yeah, sure. Dangerous. So dangerous that you want to lock me up. I get it."

"Clara, you have to understand that I can't risk your life."

"What if I want to risk my life for you? It's not like I haven't done it already."

"This is different."

"How so?"

"Never mind. I won't let you come with me."

"You idiot! What if something happens to you? What if you get into a life threatening situation and none of my echoes is there to save you? What if you… _die_?"

"Then I'll regenerate."

"_Don't take it so lightly!_ Don't tell me I should be okay with that!"

"Nothing bad will happen."

"You have no idea what you are saying anymore. First you say it's dangerous, then you say it's safe. Decide it already!"

"Clara…"

"You headstrong idiot. I hate you."

"Clara, I'm sorry. But I really can't take you with me. Your life is the most precious thing in the universe – even if it isn't for you, it definitely is _for me_. I'd be torn apart if I were to lose you."

"… Let go of me, you silly old man. I'm mad at you."

"No you aren't. You love me."

"… Just promise me to come back. In one piece. And with this daft face, or I'll kick your sorry arse out of the ship. Understood?"

"Your wish is my command, dear."

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	2. Ballroom and baby

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Ballroom and baby**

_Ballroom_

She is taking his breath away – he is rooted there, next to the TARDIS door, literally gaping like a bloody fish.

She isn't beautiful.

No.

She is utterly divine. Ethereal.

Clara Oswald is impossible in several ways – one is that she always manages to do something that makes him fall in love with her. At this moment, she is just standing in front of him, but it is more than enough.

"What? The cat got your tongue, Doctor?"

He momentarily snaps back into the real world and steps to her. He gently lifts her hand to his mouth and presses a kiss onto the red glove. "You look... amazing."

Even the glittering mask she is wearing can't cover the blush on her cheek, and he finds that adorable. He reaches to cup her face into his palm and stares at her crimson lips for a long moment.

Where on Gallifrey did she manage to get that lipstick?

"Uhm, Doctor... they are going to start the masquerade without us."

He regains his wits in a second, but caresses her cheek one last time before he lets her go. He promises himself though, that he is going to be brave next time and taste those sweet, inviting lips – while hoping that this _next time _is going to be very, _very _soon.

Until then, he offers his arm and leads her into a 49th century ballroom in New Paris.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Baby_

"Do you remember Renée? My friend?"

The Doctor was in the middle of stuffing a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth, but as soon as he heard Clara's question, he nodded. Of course he remembered – she was Clara's only friend who knew him, a ditzy, but otherwise extremely friendly half-French blonde. The two girls' personality couldn't have been more different – it was natural they were best friends.

"She is expecting a baby."

The Doctor swallowed loudly and glanced at Clara. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's great. I'm happy for her." Her smile was a bit strange and she must have felt it too, because she suddenly grabbed her glass and took a sip of wine. The Doctor didn't lower his gaze.

"They are fine, aren't they? Renée and the baby?" he asked worriedly and Clara stared at him, waving her hand.

"Oh, of course they are healthy. Everything is fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

Clara blushed and started eyeing the pattern of the table cloth. She was silent as her flustered expression turned into something sombre and sad, the light in her eyes dimming, the corner of her mouth curling downwards. However, the Doctor didn't say anything either – not until a long minute later, when Clara finally answered.

"She asked me when we are going to have a baby. She said that if we hurried up, I might be able to catch up with her," she chuckled, but it was as half-hearted as her smile. "She said it'd be splendid to throw a double baby party."

The Doctor reached for her hand, took her fingers into his large palm and started caressing her knuckles with his thumb. They had already talked this over, several times actually, and he was hoping this issue would never make Clara sad again.

It wasn't her fault – it was entirely his.

"I'm sorry," he said. It'd been so painful to see the disappointment in the eyes of his love after all those failed attempts, the longing when they saw children… He was able to give her the universe, but unable to make her other dream come true – a huge, loving family with a bunch of kids.

What kind of husband he was?

"I know, Doctor," she smiled and this time, it was genuine. "I'm alright. We're alright. I mean, the snog box sometimes behaves like a spoiled child anyway."

The Doctor smiled back and kissed her hand.

They were never going to have children – but he'd do anything to create a perfect life for her. He didn't let go of her hand throughout the rest of the dinner and on their way back to the TARDIS either.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	3. Cage and candle

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Cage and candle**

_Cage_

She felt like a caged bird. Unable to escape.

"Doctor..."

"Hmm..."

"Doctor. Hey, Doctor!"

"Hm-hm..."

"Let me go, you're crushing me!"

He moved a bit to let her breathe, but he still refused to release her. Actually, he tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer as soon as he was sure there was no pressure on any of her vital organs. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his floppy hair falling onto her skin – which caused another problem.

Clara shivered. "Doctor. Your hair tickles."

He groaned again, quietly at first, but much louder when he felt Clara's hands trying to pry his arms off her. "No…"

Clara struggled to set herself free, in vain of course, because he was a lot stronger. So then, she turned in his embrace, facing him with an evil grin on her lips. His eyes were closed and he was pouting – she almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

Everyone had sensitive places on their body – the Doctor was no exception, so his eyes quickly flew open when Clara ran the tips of her fingers across his sides. The caresses turned into tickles, and before she knew it, he was laughing into her hair, blowing her tresses all over the pillow. However, he didn't let her go – if anything, he held on even tighter.

A few minutes later Clara gave up exasperatedly, noticing that she only worsened her own situation, because she was now lying under him, trapped. She sighed.

"You'll never let me go, right?"

"No," the Doctor answered happily and leant down to kiss her.

And then she decided she liked this cage after all.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Candle_

Every year on the anniversary of her mother's death, Clara lights a single candle.

While her father usually visits her grave, she's never liked the cruel field of headstones that somehow always manages to suffocate her despite of its vastness. The candle is her own way of mourning – a tiny, happily dancing flame. It reminds her of her mum and she doesn't feel lonely anymore.

However, this year something bad has happened.

After accepting the Doctor's offer and making the TARDIS her permanent home, she moved in with only her most necessary belongings. She knew how much the TARDIS wouldn't like to deal with her stuff if anything happened to her. And thus, she's forgotten to bring a candle.

Tears are flowing down on her cheek as she is running through random corridors, frantically searching for a room that may have what she wants. She can already feel the dark loneliness creeping up on her, clawing at her heart and she cries. "Sorry, Mum, I'm so sorry…"

The TARDIS, for once, must be on her side, because suddenly the frame of one of the doors is illuminated by a soft blue light. Clara wipes her face and cautiously steps to the door. After pushing the button and stepping inside, her eyes go wide.

The room is full of candles – every shape, colour, scent she can imagine. It is a small gesture from the ship, but it means so much to Clara. "Thank you, old girl." And the TARDIS hums at her in response.

o0o o0o o0o

Several hours later, she has to show the same room to the Doctor as well, and he finds Clara curled up on a sofa which is nestled between two crowded shelves. She is cradling a modest little candle between her hands and their eyes meet above the flame. The brilliant smile she gives him is glittering with her tears.

She knows her mother is happy for her, for them in the heaven. She can feel her presence in the warmth of the candle – much stronger than ever.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_

_I planned out a schedule for the upcoming chapters. The "official" reason for this is that I don't want to upload everything at once. In reality, I only have the following four chapters completed, the other letters either have one drabble only or I haven't even touched them yet – for example letter T… I don't like letter T._

_Nah, just kidding. :D I love letter T._

_Anyway, I'll try to upload a new chapter every Tuesday and Saturday. If I manage to keep this schedule, we'll be able to celebrate the 50th _AND _Christmas with a letter. Isn't it wonderful? :) I promise I'll do my best to update in time. :D_


	4. Dog and devotion

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Dog and devotion**

_Dog_

"Uhm... Doctor, what is _that_?" Clara asked pointing at a strange little robot that looked like an animal – a dog maybe – and gave off a heavy retro vibe.

"_He_ is not a 'that', Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed and patted the robot's head. "He's my loyal dog, K9. Mark 5 actually. I've just built him. Isn't he incredible?"

"He is," Clara admitted, stepping closer and inspecting him thoroughly. "But why does he look so... retro?"

"It's part of his charm!"

"Oh, I see."

A few more buzz from the sonic and the red LEDs in K9's eyes turned on with life, his ear-probes rotating slightly taking in the environment.

"Master," his metallic voice echoed in the room and the Doctor beamed at him, jumping to him and hugging the robot to his chest.

"K9, it's so nice to have you back! Well, a newer version of you, actually, but still, it feels like the old times. I missed you!"

"'_Master'_?" Clara lifted her eyebrows. "Isn't that a bit-"

"Don't say a word, Miss Oswald. K9, can you identify Clara?"

"Affirmative, my database has been updated properly. Clara Oswald, female human, born on the 23th of November, 1989, in Lancashire, England. Current status: the Master's companion, mistress. Nice to meet you, Mistress."

Clara flushed deep red and the Doctor let out a laugh at her expression. After promptly nudging him, she turned back to K9 with a gentle smile. "Nice to meet you too, K9. We're going to be great friends-"

"Affirmative, Mistress!"

"… but only if you call me Clara."

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Devotion_

"The trick is, don't fall in love…"

He is funny – he always manages to make her laugh with his utterly crazy antics. When she feels down, she just recalls his ridiculous face and the day brightens up immediately.

He is brave – she knows he would do anything to protect his loved ones, but she also knows there are wounds on his hearts from when he failed. He is not brave enough to face his own demons. Alone, that is. He is not always brave, this is why he needs her. And she'll be there.

He is handsome – beautiful even. That unearthly aura which surrounds him, that soft, gentle smile, even that hilarious chin. Yes, he is beautiful, almost divine. Like starlight.

He is wonderful – all those things he's showed her, those planets and galaxies and eras and amazing people. He is always planning, thinking about other places to take her, and she would follow him everywhere, drinking in the wonders of this vast universe. By his side. Holding hands.

He is lonely – but maybe not anymore. He has her after all, and she keeps telling him that she'll stay with him. He smiles at that, sorrowfully, because nobody could stay with him for all eternity. Nobody will outlive him, no matter how old he is. At the end, it'll be only him and his box.

He is caring, but sometimes scary. He is wise, but sometimes mad. Acting like a twelve-year-old in one minute, transforming into an aged man in the next.

Hard to follow, hard to understand – impossible to read his feelings.

And yet, she knows everything about him. Strange, knowing and not knowing at the very same time. He is something extraordinary, not because he is an alien and a time traveller. It is because, well… he is _him._

Thousands and thousands of threads are tying them together now. He is the part of her life and she is the part of his. She lives for him and she is sure when the time comes, she will die for him.

"I do that trick quite a lot, sometimes twice a day…"

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_

_Also, I have an announcement for you, dear Readers: letter H, which is going to debut on the 23th of November, is now open for prompts!_

_I want to celebrate with you, guys. :)_

_So suggest some nouns – and nouns only, please – with the letter H, either singular or plural, either in a review or a PM, and if you're lucky, I'll choose your special word for one of the two drabbles – and that drabble is going to be dedicated to you for this occasion. :) Yaaay!_

_Everyone can send in two words and guests can participate as well, but in that case, you have to give me a nickname at least, so that I can dedicate the drabble to you properly. _

_I'll decide the two winners on the 19th of November, so that's when I'll end this little event._

_Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever- oh wait, that's not it… well, anyway, good luck! :)_


	5. Enemies and enigma

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Enemies and enigma**

_Enemies_

"Clara! CLARA!"

It is a trap and it was undoubtedly set for him – this is why he can't fathom how in the name of sanity he could let themselves walk straight into it so carelessly. He is banging his fists against the thick glass wall that separates him from her while she watches him desperately.

"Stop that, Doctor!" _Bang._ "There's no use, it won't break!" _Bang._ "You'll only hurt yourself, stop that at once! Doctor!" _Bang!_

She continues pleading, but he only stops when he falls onto his knees exhaustedly and she immediately notices the blood on his hands. Clara gasps and unwittingly reaches out, her fingertips pressing onto the glass. She wishes she could shatter the wall solely with her mind, because she would do anything to be able to touch him at that moment.

Clara lowers herself onto the floor to be on the same level with him. "Doctor, it's fine," she whispers and flashes a small smile that is reassuring – hopefully. "Everything is fine. We'll get out of this."

"If anything happens to you, I swear I'll-"

"Nothing'll happen," Clara cuts in. "We'll _both_ get out of this, unharmed and alive."

She has no idea yet how they are going to do that though. She looks around once more in the circular room, but there isn't much to see – it's empty. No furnishing, no objects. Nothing. The door where they entered has already disappeared. The glass was non-existent until she passed through it, and then it solidified so that it would lock her away from the Doctor in a mere second. However, they can still hear each other crystal clear as if there was nothing between them.

"Try the sonic," Clara suggests and the Doctor looks at her.

"Oh… right."

"And pull yourself together!"

"Okay."

He stands up, twisting and turning the metal device in his hands, pressing buttons, eliciting sounds while waving with it. The glass is impenetrable. He turns his back to her and tries the wall of the room – that's when it happens. The door appears again and two of them enter, their hideously synthetic voice filling the air.

"_Doctor._"

It has been a while since he met Daleks that remembered him.

The Doctor opens his mouth, but he is immediately cut off by a small, painful whimper – he can hear it even over the frantic beating of his two hearts. Still facing the Daleks but turning his head, he sees Clara pressed up against the glass staring at them in shock. She is trembling at the mere sight of his greatest enemies and he knows she is recalling what happened to Oswin.

"Let her go," the Doctor says – his voice dangerously low and it has never been more threatening, at least to Clara's ears.

"_No,_" one of the Daleks drawls. "_She will watch us exterminate you and we will convert her._"

The Doctor is trying to ignore the soft thump and her cry of protest behind him. His screwdriver is still in his hand, hidden behind his back – a few more twists and he'll have the setting he needs…

"Really?" he spats at them coldly. "Then why haven't you killed me already?" Neither of the Daleks answers and the Doctor lets out a bitter laugh. "Oh! You wanted to relish the moment, am I right? After all, you are going to kill the Oncoming Storm himself! The Predator's head on a silver platter! Hah, amazing! Well, I have bad news for you – your arrogance will be the cause of your death…"

It all happens in a second.

Clara watches the Doctor through her tears as he turns around, smiles at her for a last time and lifts the screwdriver.

It barely sinks in that the light is red instead of the usual green before he presses a button.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Enigma  
_A crossover with BBC Sherlock

"An enigma indeed… a riddle."

The impossible girl, his Clara, the woman twice dead, the mystery he wanted so desperately to solve. He loved riddles, he did – however, he felt like he needed some more advice besides Emma's.

And he immediately knew where to go for some helpful deduction.

o0o o0o o0o

"Where are we going?" Clara asked the following Wednesday – which was actually only ten minutes later for the Doctor.

"We're staying in London. 2009."

"Are we visiting someone then?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me who?"

The Doctor looked at her and decided that he couldn't contain himself. "We're going to see my old friend, Sherlock Holmes!"

Clara lifted an eyebrow. "Is it a codename or something?"

"No, it's the actual Sherlock Holmes."

"Isn't he a Doyle character? In a novel? You know, like… fiction?"

The Doctor grinned. "You'd be surprised if you knew how many fictional characters are actually alive. For example, there's a town in Maine called Storybrooke where fairy tale characters live. They are trapped because of a curse though. I've yet to figure that one out, I want to help them. Anyway, don't mention the novels in front of Sherlock. It's a bit timey-wimey."

Clara just blinked, then shrugged. "Okay. Whatever. So why are we visiting him?"

"Oh, I just thought it has been a long time since I last saw him…"

o0o o0o o0o

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting in an armchair with a cup of tea and under the scrutinizing gaze of none other than Sherlock Holmes himself.

She had no idea what she'd expected, but certainly not this. This bloke was handsome – _Those cheekbones…_ – and brilliant and utterly terrifying.

"So," the Doctor said trying to break the slight tension. "Still no new flatmate then?"

"As you can see."

"Want me to find you someone? I know this great man. He used to be a doctor. An actual doctor, unlike me."

Sherlock ignored him. Five more minutes of silence – the Doctor occupied himself, Sherlock was deep in thought and Clara was too intimidated to speak, even though she wanted to ask so many things. It was a rare occurrence that she was unable to talk and she didn't like it.

Suddenly, Sherlock stood up, grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him towards the other bedroom. He closed the door so that Clara couldn't hear them.

"It took you quite a long time, my friend. Are you out of practice?"

"She looks as ordinary as any other girl. Extremely boring. However, there is something strange, something inexplicable…" Sherlock trailed off for a second. "Where did you pick her up?"

"Here in London. Chiswick, to be exact."

"When?"

"2013. What is so strange about her?"

Sherlock looked at him with the mixture of wonder and horror. "She is practically a puzzle. No, more like a mosaic. I don't understand why, but she gives off the feeling of thousands and thousands of separate lives."

o0o o0o o0o

"Sherlock _examined me_, right?" Clara asked as they left 221B Baker Street. "That's why he was looking at me so funny."

"Yes."

"And did I pass his test?"

The Doctor took her hand with a soft smile. "You certainly did."

Clara smiled back. While she turned away from him, the Doctor let his curious gaze linger on her a bit longer.

_I'm definitely going to find out who you are, Clara Oswald._

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_

_And don't forget about our little contest with the lovely letter H! :) See the previous chapter for more information._


	6. Frost and fireworks

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Frost and fireworks**

_Frost_

The snow was lavender-coloured.

The quaint little village was bustling with people whose clothing was far too casual for this insanely cold weather, at least according to Clara. She told herself that they must have been accustomed to this atmosphere – nevertheless, she winced as a couple of small children ran past her in tunics. The Doctor chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry about them. It's actually summer here. The hottest day in one hundred years."

"I can't imagine what winter must be like then," she muttered and shivered as a particularly cold gust of wind blew across the street. Dust-like snow whirled around them and with the pleasant laughter of the children and the cottages made of white brick in the background, it was a uniquely charming scene. Clara smiled and took the Doctor's arm, cuddling up to his side while they continued to walk. "This is really nice. Thank you for bringing me here."

She didn't look up at him, otherwise she would have seen the contented blush on his cheeks.

"I know a shop where they sell figurines made of permanent ice. Well, of the Kolorarian equivalent of ice. Let's check it out, shall we?"

o0o o0o o0o

They stepped out of the shop, Clara holding a delicate leaf in her hand and they decided to go back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was babbling about this planet non-stop and Clara was listening.

Suddenly, a load of snow fell onto her head from the roof of a house. She shrieked.

"Are you alright? Oh dear, your hair is full of snow," he stated amusedly. However, Clara's irritation turned into butterflies in her stomach when the Doctor started to dust her off. After he was finished, he touched her flustered face cupping her cheek with a soft smile. "There."

"Your hand."

"What?"

At first, she didn't know if she felt it right or it was because of the surroundings, but one more second and she was sure. "Doctor, your hand is very cold."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me!" She immediately tugged one of her own gloves off and shoved it into his palm.

"What are we going to do with one glove?"

"You'll see. Put it on."

He did and Clara grabbed his bare hand with hers, entwined their fingers and plunged them into her pocket. The Doctor was too smitten to tell her that even though his hand was cold, as a Time Lord, he barely felt the effects of the weather.

Instead, he cherished her warmth.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Fireworks_

_Dallas, July 4th 1948_

A fiery red-haired woman stepped to the window of the hotel room and glanced out at the lively street.

Kids were running around while their parents were busy decorating for the celebration. It was a nice sight and she smiled. She could feel their excitement even though she was not from this country. However, she suddenly spotted something on the corner and her smile melted into a gasp.

It was a familiar blue box.

"Oh my God!" she cried out and turned towards the bathroom door calling out to her husband, "Rory!"

o0o o0o o0o

After dealing with a brief but potentially deadly Auton attack, the Doctor and Clara decided to join the crowd that started to accumulate by White Rock Lake for the firework display.

"I'm so exhausted!" Clara sighed and plopped down onto the soft grass.

The Doctor grinned at her somewhat lovingly and reached down to pat her head. "Well, we saved the world again, it's alright to be tired."

He was about to sit next to her when he was tackled onto the ground from behind. He was sprawled face down with this mysterious someone on his back and for a second he thought the Autons returned because Clara gasped. Then, however, he heard a voice that he was sure he'd never hear again. "Guess who, Raggedy man?"

"Amelia…?"

Amy got off him for a moment to let him face her before she locked him into her arms. "Gotcha."

When Rory joined them, the Doctor still couldn't believe his eyes. With a teary laugh, he just hugged his Ponds without the intention of ever letting them go.

Clara watched them with a smile – even though in the depth of her heart a tiny bit of jealousy was lurking. She couldn't deny it. _There's no reason, you idiot, _she scolded herself.

"So, what's up with you, Ponds? Still just the two of you?"

"Yeah, but soon there'll be three of us," Rory grinned.

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you're-"

"No," Amy cut in. "We're in the middle of an adoption process."

"Congratulations! That's awesome!"

"Thanks," she nodded and looked at Clara. "But I can see you've moved on as well."

The Doctor blushed, suddenly remembering that he'd forgotten to introduce his companion. "Ponds, this is Clara Oswald. Also known as Soufflé Girl."

o0o o0o o0o

They spent the remaining time until the fireworks with talking. The Doctor told them how Clara was the same girl as the one who'd saved them in the Dalek Asylum and what kind of adventures they had so far. Amy asked about River and the Doctor answered that he had no idea where she was.

Clara knew by the look on her face that she didn't believe him, but neither of them said anything.

They fell silent while they were watching the colourful explosions in the sky.

"We're not in New York, you know. I can take you back. No danger of tearing the city apart," the Doctor muttered almost inaudibly afterwards and the Ponds looked at each other.

"It's okay, Doctor," Rory said. "We have a life here now. We're settled. Besides, it's kind of interesting."

"Yeah," Amy added and they chuckled.

o0o o0o o0o

They could say goodbye properly this time and after the door of the TARDIS closed behind the couple, the Doctor sank into the chair.

Amy's remark on how she was missing the glass floor was still lingering in the air.

"Clara…" he whispered and she stepped to him, hugging him to her.

He buried his face into her abdomen and cried.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_

_Don't forget that you can send in your prompts for letter H until the 19th of November! :) See Chapter 4 for more information._


	7. Grief and gratitude

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Grief and gratitude**

_Grief_

Nobody could see the TARDIS hidden behind the delicate branches of the willow tree. They were standing on the edge of the black crowd – he looked over all those people and he was amazed how many loved her. But then again, knowing her, it wasn't amazing at all.

She was uniquely wonderful.

He felt a hand on his wrist, squeezing softly, and he glanced down at the girl beside him. She was so similar to _her _– loving, brave, stubborn but gentle at the same time. Beautiful. Loyal.

And for some unfathomable reason, both of them were utterly devoted to him.

He laced their fingers together and lifted their hands to his mouth. He placed a brief, grateful kiss on her skin – he was glad he didn't have to do this alone. He knew she would be happy too. She'd always said he needed a companion, even after they'd left each other.

The crowd slowly started to walk away. Long, painfully long minutes later, they were alone with the headstones. He wanted to turn and run away, but she held his hand firmly and pulled him towards the grave. She was so like her. Always so strong.

They stood, staring at the heap of flowers and the name modestly carved into the greyish marble. She let go of his hand and he stepped closer, tenderly placing his palm on the cold stone.

That was when the tears finally arrived.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," he whispered.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Gratitude_

Sometimes, when the burden of thousand lives was too much to bear, Clara snapped.

It was frightening and painful. She started speaking in languages she didn't even know existed – she craved food she hated before – she forgot that her name was not "Clare" or "Carla" or any other variant of "Clara". Fortunately, these schizophrenic attacks gradually subsided and the Doctor was hopeful. She was his impossible girl after all – he knew she would heal.

However, one day a particularly strong consciousness swam up to the surface of her mind.

Someone whom he'd never seen properly but always wanted to.

"Hello, Chin boy. Remember me?"

The Doctor spun and stared at Clara. She never called him that and her eyes, they didn't have such a mischievous glint in them either – not like that anyway. Her smile was different as well, it was still very kind, but somehow... flirtier. He recognized her. Of course he did. "Oswin?"

More gentleness in her smile and her eyes. "How are you? Did you behave well?"

The Doctor went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oswin... I couldn't even say thank you for what you did for us. For me."

The girl reached up and stroked the back of his neck. "Shut up. You'd have done the same."

"I will never be able to repay you, Oswin."

"You already did. But if you are that eager..." And with that, she stood on the tip of her toes and captured his lips in a fierce but loving kiss. He tried to hold onto her as long as he could, but soon he felt her slip further and further. He kissed her harder until she broke away with a grin.

"Take care of us, Doctor," she said as her mouth eased into a tender smile once again.

Then Oswin disappeared and Clara collapsed into his arms.

She was the last one.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_

_Also, thank you everyone for the prompts! I chose the winners – you'll see them on Saturday. :)_


	8. Height and hugs

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Height and hugs**

_Height_

dedicated to whoufflemysouffle

"Clara, are you scared of heights?"

"Hm? Heights? No, not particularly. Why?"

The slightly crazy grin on his face was a tiny bit creepy. "Because I have a great idea…"

o0o o0o o0o

Bungee jumping.

From the TARDIS.

Over a huge, colourful swirl of galaxies, solar systems and stars.

"Is this really your _great idea_? Tell me, couldn't you have chosen something less potentially lethal?"

"Relax, Clara," the Doctor smiled at her. "I'm going to jump with you. I'll hold you."

He was extremely excited as he helped her into the equipment – after he'd ordered her to change into something more suitable than her dress –, secured the rope to her legs and patted her head.

"Don't you need a third person to assist? Like dragging us back into the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'll connect the other end of the rope to the console and the old girl is going to pull us back immediately when it's over."

"I reckon you've done this before."

"A million times, but always alone. I've never taken anyone else." He chuckled. "For some reason, my fourth incarnation was very addicted to this." He sat down next to Clara and started to prepare as well. She eyed him for a second with a delighted little smile.

"So I am special?"

She didn't miss the way his ears blushed while he was firmly focusing to the equipment. "Well… there's no use in denying it, is there?"

As soon as they were ready, the Doctor helped Clara up and they limbed their way to the TARDIS doors. They held onto the frame and Clara gulped. "I know I said I'm not afraid of heights, but… you swear it's safe?"

The Doctor countered her question with another question. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," she answered without hesitation and the Doctor hugged her waist. He motioned her to do the same.

"Alright then, straight back, face ahead. Don't bow your head. Hold out your arm. Okay. Geronimo!"

And before Clara could stop them, they were flying towards the magnificent swirl. They both let out a scream – hers was a bit more horrified –, but then she laughed, because the rush of adrenaline into her brain made her giddy.

It was wonderful. She was dizzy, but it was a good kind of dizziness, the one that made her heart soar and her eyes were sparkling as colours exploded around her. It'd been so long since she felt so incredible. So alive.

And she was with him.

When it was over and they were hanging in the air waiting to be dragged in, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and she kissed his chin.

"When can we do this again?"

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Hugs_

dedicated to NoLongerAGuest

He remembers every single hug they've ever shared.

He loves having her petite body all pressed up against his own lanky figure – he loves that more than fezzes and bow ties, almost as much as fish fingers and custard. Once he told her that it felt weird, her breath on his chest, but actually it is the best feeling ever. That little frown she always gives him when he entirely ignores her personal space and locks her into his arms for no particular reason.

He wishes he could see that frown now.

He wishes she could hug him back.

"Clara, Clara! Please!" he begs her to wake up, brushing away her hair from her peaceful face with one hand, holding her firmly against himself with the other as her legs can't support her weight anymore.

Why did she have to take that bullet for him?

He prays to whichever deity that would listen – he prays for her to stay with him, because he is nothing without her. He lowers himself onto the floor of the console room. She is so perfect in his arms – if only she would open those huge chocolate eyes that he adores so much. He leans his forehead to hers and places a soft kiss onto her still lips. "Don't leave me alone…" he whispers.

As he closes his eyes, his hand slides down on her arm and his fingers settle on her wrist. It takes him a few silent seconds to realise that he can feel her pulse – it's quiet and erratic, but it's definitely there.

Her single, beautiful, precious human heart hasn't given up the fight yet.

He can still save her and he knows exactly how he is going to do it.

He's lived for so long, he is gradually getting closer to his own end with every stolen second. It is all thanks to her, this wonderful girl in his arms that he could see the wonders of the universe, meet so many amazing people, breathe, live, love… so if the price of saving her is shortening his life span, he would be more than willing to pay.

He thinks of her while he tightens his hold, her sweet scent, her gentle smile, her kind voice and how he is going to relish every moment he spends with her.

He thinks of how much he loves her, and when the golden glow disappears, he looks into her tired eyes and he tells her so.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_

_Happy 50th birthday, Doctor Who! I'm very excited about tonight's show, I'm sure you are too. Let's hope that it'll be full of cute whoufflé moments, shall we? :3_

_Thank you very much for the great prompts! :) It was a pleasure to write these drabbles, I hope you like them. Feel free to suggest a noun any time you are inspired. :)_


	9. Intimacy and ikebana

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Intimacy and ikebana**

_Intimacy_

WARNING: 50th anniversary spoiler…ish

As soon as Clara leaves him alone with the painting and steps into the TARDIS, she lets out a tired sigh. It's been an extremely long day, Zygons and Daleks, Gallifrey and the Time War… dealing with three Doctors…

She briefly wonders whether she's become too soft during that time she spent alone, moving into her own flat, securing a job, healing from being ripped apart by the Doctor's time stream. She shrugs and grins. Either way, she'll have plenty of time to toughen up to the Doctor's adventures again, because after this, he'll certainly ask her to reunite with him as his full-fledged companion.

She'll have to remember to take a short trip back to her flat though, in order to throw out everything perishable – she wouldn't want to get home to a fridge full of rotten cheese and spoilt milk after he accidentally drops her off weeks later. She chuckles. It's bound to happen.

Clara steps to the console and rests her hands on it. Her mind sails away to different territories as she watches the buttons and switches in front of her.

She can still feel the softness of his cheek on her lips. It was a sudden impulse, giving in to the urge that has bugged her for a very long time. To be honest, she had no idea where she was aiming, at his face or at his mouth, but she wishes now she'd have gone for his lips.

A tiny pang of regret settles in her heart.

She won't have a chance like that in the near future, because no matter how much he seems to like hugging her all the time, she knows that intimate situations tend to make him really uncomfortable. She loves and hates that part of him – it is sweet, but it definitely doesn't make it easier for her.

Clara sighs again and closes her eyes. She sees the blurry lights behind her eyelids and it calms her a bit. _It's okay, _she tells herself. _He doesn't need to know it anyway._

She is concentrating so hard on her own thoughts and the gentle humming of the machine that she doesn't hear the door open and close. She only hears a tender "Clara?", and before she can turn around and look at him with her usual smile plastered onto her face, she feels a pair of arms circling her waist from behind and she is pulled up against a strong chest.

Clara blushes. _Don't blush, you idiot, _a tiny voice in the back of her head scolds her. _You've just practically asked for more affection. Here it is._

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asks, obviously noticing her tension. Clara relaxes and places her right hand on his intertwined ones resting on her stomach. She absent-mindedly caresses his knuckles.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes. Thanks to you."

Clara smiles. "Well, that's my job, isn't it, Chin? To look after you."

"And I'm grateful for that."

They stay like this for a very long time, but Clara doesn't mind it one bit. It's comfortable, and even if she has no idea what have triggered this sudden need for intimacy in him, she just basks in it.

However, she can't help but blush again when the Doctor presses a chaste kiss onto her temple.

A kiss full of promises and unsaid words. Just like the one she's given him.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Ikebana_

When Clara walks into the TARDIS and notices the trail of various flower petals going from the door to one of the corridors, her first thought is that there may be a pleasant surprise waiting for her in the bedroom. As she follows said trail – and stifles her momentary regret that she is not wearing something much sexier underneath her dress –, she becomes more and more suspicious, because that is definitely not the way to the bedroom. Clara frowns when she stops in front of a random door, then she pushes the button and steps in.

The Doctor is sitting in the middle of a huge array of flowers, some of them familiar to her, but the majority is entirely alien. He is holding a pair of small shears and he is so absorbed in the – extremely strange and crowded – composition stuffed in the pot in front of him that he doesn't even notice her at first.

"Doctor, your tongue is sticking out," Clara notes and he suddenly looks up at her with a cheerful "Clara!", only to decapitate one of the poor lily-like flowers accidentally in the process. He lets out a horrified gasp.

"Look what you did!"

"It's not my fault that your attention always wanders to me," Clara winks and plops down onto the floor next to him. After a soft peck, she glances at his _creation. _"So, what did I manage to ruin?"

"I had this sudden urge to try ikebana," the Doctor explains. "You know, flower arranging. Once I had an awesome teacher, Wakai-sensei. He was brilliant, very talented. Too bad he turned out to be a Krillitane."

Clara winces and picks up a TARDIS blue rose. "Is it supposed to be so… chaotic? I heard that Japanese arts are mainly pure and simplistic."

"My dear Clara, you are so mistaken!" He places his free hand on his forehead dramatically. "Even though the Japanese perfected it, the art of flower arranging is actually invented by the Time Lords. This means that I, as a Time Lord, should be inherently good at ikebana. Also, I like flowers, flowers are cool!"

Clara laughs. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, love."

"Are you mocking me?" he pouts and she can't help but kiss him again.

"Of course not. Now, let me help you a little."

After half an hour of arranging, clipping and treating cuts – the Doctor is sure that Clara's kisses can cure anything immediately –, they create a fairly pretty piece of that hideous mess. The Doctor is very happy and he runs off with the arrangement to set it in their bedroom. Clara follows him soon and they keep staring at it for the longest time sitting on the bed, until the thrill of creating something ventures to other places.

Petals fall from their hair and clothes onto the sheets and Clara grins smugly.

She gets her surprise after all.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	10. Jacuzzi and jealousy

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Jacuzzi and jealousy**

_Jacuzzi_

dedicated to NoLongerAGuest

"Oh, and by the way, there is a hot tub room, right next to the swimming pool and the sauna, if you are interested." The Doctor can barely finish the sentence as Clara, gathering her remaining energy, dashes out towards the corridors. She comes to a halt before disappearing though, and she turns back towards him grinning.

"You're welcome to join me, Doctor."

As she runs away, she can only assume that he lets out an embarrassed yelp and she giggles delightedly. It's always so much fun to tease him.

o0o o0o o0o

Less than twenty minutes later, she is sitting in a large hot tub, wearing a simple black one-piece bathing suit, her hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head, extremely content. She can practically feel the exhaustion evaporating into the soft mist from her body and she moans. _I'll definitely have to kick his pretty little arse for not mentioning this before, _she thinks – or so she wants to think, but her train of thought is interrupted by the image of his rear, and even though she doesn't intend to, her mind continues fantasizing.

Until the object of her daydreams shows up and slides into the tub next to her.

"Hi," he flashes a goofy grin at her and for a second Clara looks at him like she's seen a ghost.

"Uhm, hi. Why are you here?"

"You invited me, remember?"

"Didn't know you'd actually come. Down boy. There's such a thing as too keen."

The expression on his face is so hilarious that Clara bursts out laughing. The Doctor pouts. "You're cruel, you know that?"

"Oh, please," Clara chuckles, brushing away her tears from her eyes. "I'm just joking. You know I love you."

As soon as she blurts it out, she regrets it immediately, because the Doctor stiffens and stares at her incredulously. "No, I didn't," he says finally.

Clara bites her lip. It'd be the best to pretend she didn't say anything. "You didn't what?"

"I didn't know you loved me."

She snorts amusedly. _Looks like the cat is out of the bag._ Her previous plan to pretend fails miserably. "You think I would have sacrificed myself for a person whom I don't love?" Her voice softens as she sits a bit closer to him. "You daft old man."

"But… you really love me? With a romantic, humany-wumany love?"

Clara smiles. "I do."

The Doctor's face lights up like thousands of stars and his eyes are sparkling with happiness. He cups her cheek into his hands and leans his forehead against hers. "I can't believe it, Clara, I-" But she cuts him off with a passionate kiss. The constant swirl of bubbles from the jets is stroking their skin as Clara places her hands onto his chest, one over each heart.

_It's amazing where a simple slip of the tongue can lead_, she wonders mischievously and she almost laughs into the kiss.

_For example, to more slips of the tongue._

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Jealousy_

Cardiff.

Considering the location, the unexpected visitor who waltzes into the TARDIS is not so unexpected on a second thought – but it doesn't mean it wouldn't have been nice to avoid him.

"Hello, Doc! Oh I see you gave the old girl a makeover. And look at that! New face? Liked the previous ones more, this one has too much chin."

The Doctor silently curses every god in every universe that he's miscalculated himself and landed in a time when the rift hasn't been active, so it's taking much longer to refill. "Hello, Jack," he greets the Captain and the man flashes a smile at him. He hugs him and the Doctor's irritation subsides a bit.

Jack is, after all, one of his few true friends.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay," Jack says. "Died a few times. Rose's resurrection charm still works. Speaking of Rose, did you manage to kidnap another cute girl?"

Right on cue, Clara appears in the console room before the Doctor can open his mouth to deny it. "Doctor, your _snog box _misplaced my laptop. Again. Do you have any idea where- oh." She stops as she notices the guest who jumps to her and grabs her hands – far too eagerly, in the Doctor's opinion.

He sighs. "Jack, this is Clara Oswald. My _companion. _Clara, this is my friend-"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service," Jack cuts in and places a kiss onto her left hand. Despite of a slight blush, Clara smirks.

"Doctor, since when do you have such a handsome friend and where have you been hiding him?"

Jack gives her an amused grin while the Doctor stiffens in the background. The irritation is starting to bubble up in him again.

The Captain grabs her chin playfully and turns her head from side-to-side, deciding to play along. "How do you do that, Doc? They are getting prettier and prettier."

The Doctor bursts between them. "Okay, that's enough!"

"Are you jealous?" Clara laughs.

"Oh, you shouldn't be," Jack practically purrs and pats the Doctor's face with his other hand. "You know how I feel about you."

Clara stares at their exchange. Her mind conjures up an image that is… _quite interesting_. Her blush turns deeper and she is speechless until Jack laughs and releases them.

"Anyway, I thought I'd just pop in to say hi, but now I think you really should invite me for lunch."

The Doctor groans. "Do we have to?"

"Don't worry. I won't steal your fiancée," he promises and smiles down at the engagement ring on Clara's delicate finger.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_

_Double upload! Because I decided that I want to keep the schedule after all. :D_

_Also, I know what you're thinking now - "Loverly Souris, what happened to your angst? Why are you writing so many light-hearted drabbles nowadays?" The answer is quite simple. Due to a recent tragedy in my family, I've pushed angst and other sad topics aside for the time being. But don't worry, fellow angst-lovers. I promise I'm going to write more for you as well, pretty soon. :)_


	11. Key and kingfisher

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Key and kingfisher**

_Key_

He finally gathered enough courage. "Clara!"

She turned back to him from the door. "Hm? Have you forgotten something?"

He smiled and reached into his pocket. "Almost. Come here, I have something for you."

She stepped to him and watched him pulling out a tiny object locked in his fist. "What's that?"

He let her grab his hand and pry open his fingers excitedly. "It's something I've been meaning to give you for a very long time."

She gasped when she saw the silver key in the middle of his palm. "Oh my stars, that's…"

He nodded. "Yes. It's a TARDIS key. For you. I want you to travel with me, Clara. Not just on Wednesdays, but every day, as long as we just can. Will you accept this key?"

She could feel the tears in her eyes. "I'm crying. Why am I crying, Chin?"

He brushed away a single tear that found its way from her lashes to her cheek, ignoring the pain in his chest as a memory swam up to the surface of his mind. "But these are happy tears, right?"

She chuckled. "Of course, they are. And they pretty much answer your question, don't they?"

He beamed at her as she took the key from his hand and he hugged her tightly. "Clara… my Clara."

She let out a teary laugh. "I'm so happy. I've been waiting for this for such a long time…"

He frowned. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

She dug her nails into his coat. "The more you wait for something, the more precious it'll become."

He buried his face into her chestnut hair. "That's very true."

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Kingfisher_

At first glance, Alcedonia was nothing special. Sure, it was beautiful, like everything the Doctor had shown her so far – twin suns in the middle of the red sky, their light reflected by the enormous lake which dominated the majority of the planet aside from a few tiny islands in the distance –, but Clara could usually see the purpose of them being in a particular place and this time, it was just all… vague.

"Doctor, why are we here exactly?" she asked. They were sitting in the doorway of the TARDIS, their feet dangling over the lake, the Doctor's much longer ones almost skimming the surface.

"You wanted to have a relaxing trip, didn't you?"

Clara smiled. "Well, yeah. But I've never thought you might actually be able to fulfil that tiny request without getting us into trouble anyway."

The Doctor pouted and Clara chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head onto his shoulder. It all made sense now, and she started watching the waves and the fish with a newly found peace. She'd be content to just stay in this calm environment if it meant that they'd get to avoid being attacked by random aliens today.

Suddenly she noticed something flying up from the nearest island, hovering above the lake for a second, then plunging into the water, only to resurface immediately and soaring back to the sole tree on the land. It was soon followed by several other shadows and in a minute, there was a huge flock of them in the sky.

Clara squinted at them. "Those are birds, right?"

"Yes. Alcedonia is the planet of kingfishers. Those are kingfishers and it's their dinnertime."

As the cloud of birds was getting closer and closer, Clara could see them now, the small kingfishers with their colourful feathers – vivid blues, calming greens, fiery oranges, soft yellows. They looked like flying gemstones glinting in the suns and the sound of their rapidly flapping wings interrupted by the occasional splashes of the water somehow reminded her of heartbeats.

It was wonderful. Clara watched them in awe and her delight rose to the highest pitch when she reached out towards them and a kingfisher immediately landed on her hand. While it rested a bit, it was eyeing Clara with a wise, almost knowing gaze before it took off to continue hunting.

"Do you know what they say about the kingfisher?" she asked the Doctor quietly, never taking her eyes off her bird. "They say it's the symbol of peace and prosperity. Of diving into something that may change your life. Adventures, for example… or new love."

Had she looked up at that moment, she could have seen the Doctor staring at her with a mixture of gentle affection and passionate longing.

She could have seen that he clearly wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth instead and kept watching her.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	12. Lollipops and lullaby

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Lollipops and lullaby**

_Lollipops_

A crossover with Candy box

dedicated to Yame

"Care for a lollipop, young lady?"

Clara stopped and stared at the strange man wearing a large hat and a trench coat. "Sorry, what?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink lollipop, waving it in front of her in a manner that he must have thought was enticing. Clara just frowned.

"Don't underestimate this little guy," the man said. "It can change your whole life."

Clara had no idea how such an ordinary sweet could have such a great impact on her life and as she looked at the Doctor, she could tell he didn't know it either. Why were they speaking to this man anyway? It was definitely bonkers – but then again, the bloke didn't seem to be dangerous or suspicious. So she accepted the lollipop. "Thanks."

As she started to unwrap it, the man stopped her. "No, young lady! First, it's not for consumption. Second, sixty candies please."

After hunting for sweets for five minutes in the Doctor's endless pockets, they paid for the lollipop.

"Since you're such a lovely lady, I'll give you something else. For free. Here." And he gave her a key to the house which magically appeared from nowhere beside them. "Plant the lollipop there," he said pointing at a small area around the house surrounded by a fence.

"Excuse me?" Clara asked while she and the Doctor were staring at the house. "_Plant _it?"

As she turned back, the man was gone and they were left alone.

With the lollipop.

"Great," she sighed. And then suddenly, she glared at the Doctor. "You! You promised me New Orleans in the twenties! And now we are stranded on a strange planet!"

The Doctor fidgeted. "Look on the bright side, Clara!"

"The bright side? And what would that be? That we don't have the TARDIS, but we have a _bloody lollipop_?"

After bickering for a little while, they got tired and watched each other helplessly.

"What should we do now?" Clara asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"Well, we can do what this funny man said."

o0o o0o o0o

Thus, they planted the lollipop in the garden of the house. By the end of the day, they managed to grow twenty-four lollipops.

And by the time the TARDIS reappeared, they obtained a sword, got a bunch of potions and scrolls, visited a wise frog and slaughtered a dragon.

They were exhausted, to say the least.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Lullaby_

He rarely slept.

He rarely slept, because when he did, the nightmares came to chase the peace away.

He rarely slept, because he was afraid of the demons – they seemed to be more powerful as he let his guard down.

He rarely slept, so he was now staring at the ceiling of the room, absent-mindedly playing with her chocolate hair, raking his fingers through the soft tresses over and over again.

"Can't sleep?" she whispered after the hundredth caress, and he looked down at the top of her head. He was sure she was sleeping.

"I don't need that much sleep," he answered, but he knew she saw through him. She always did.

Suddenly, she switched their position, entirely lying down onto the bed and placing his head on her chest tenderly. He immediately hugged her torso and closed his eyes.

Her single human heart was beating a precious melody unlike anything he'd ever heard. Her fingers were stroking his face.

"Mum used to sing to me a lot when I couldn't sleep," she said and chuckled. "I can't sing, but I can hum."

And the unfriendly night was filled with her voice. A sweet tune mingled with the soothing thumps.

It reached his soul.

It revived every dead corner, every wilted flower.

A flicker of light in the darkness.

The demons ran away and he fell asleep on her chest.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_

_Note for _Lollipops_: Candy box! If you haven't heard about it, google it in this instant! You won't regret it, I can assure you. :) Just be patient. ;) Also, sorry for the crack. :D_


	13. Melancholy and mistletoe

_**Just the two of us**_

Written by Loverly Souris

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

**Melancholy and mistletoe**

_Melancholy_

_You know those days when you open your eyes in the morning and you feel so bad that you want nothing more than to burrow into the sheets and isolate yourself from the entire world? _

_When even taking a breath causes such an immense mental pain that you are suddenly wishing you'd be able to strangle yourself? _

_When your mere existence is too painful to bear?_

_Well, one day I wake up like that and it's horrible._

_It started with a nightmare. I lost him. I held him in my arms, just like in Trenzalore, his head on my lap. But he wasn't breathing. He wasn't regenerating._

_He was dead._

_I wake up covered in sweat and tears. My head hurts. I try to carry on with my daily routine, but I don't feel well. I accidentally snap at Artie who did nothing wrong. Angie stands up against me, protecting her "annoying little brother", and I break into tears, hugging both of them and apologising. Angie sends me up into my room, she says she'll take care of everything, and a minute later Artie shows up with a cup of tea. I love these kids. _

_Artie lingers in the door for a second and he says, _"It's Wednesday."

_I'm too absent-minded to realise what he meant, but then I hear the familiar noise outside and I jump up. Barefooted, without my coat, I run out to the front garden. _

_He stands there. Silly bow tie. Goofy smile. _

"Hello, Cla-"

_I crash into his arms and bury my face into his purple jacket. _"I missed you…" _I whisper and I can feel his face, his nose and his ridiculous chin in my hair._

"I'm here."

_I smile but tears are still flowing down on my cheek. _

_The bad feeling remains. _

_I know the end is near – so I keep holding onto him. _

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Mistletoe_

Clara was baffled, embarrassed and a tiny bit worried.

There was no logical explanation why she was cursed this way – or wait, maybe there was, but she couldn't get into that without blushing furiously. "All that bloody unresolved sexual tension is messing up my head," she groaned while she plopped down onto her couch.

She really, _really _hated having those kinds of dreams with the only male person with whom she was hanging out the most frequently. They started a week ago, but she was already fed up. It complicated things on a whole new level. Clara tried to prod the more rational part of her brain to wake up and fight against her heart which was obviously responsible for planting the dreams – though her hormones were suspicious as well –, but no use. She was lost.

The only solution she could think of was getting the matters into her own hands, literally or otherwise, because she was sure that the Doctor would never make a move, even if he'd probably noticed the increased amount of sparkles between them lately too.

"So, what should I do?" Clara wondered.

After a short brainstorming, she decided to go on and kiss him again, but this time properly, on his mouth. "Yes. A kiss. That should be innocent enough." And it also had the power to chase away those hazy, daydream-like visions.

As it turned out, kissing the Doctor was much harder than she'd initially planned, which was surprising when Clara thought about it, considering how touchy-feely he usually was with her. It wasn't that he was not willing – she was simply waiting for the perfect opportunity which rarely presented itself... or when it finally did, it was ruined almost instantly.

When she suggested going to a romantic planet with great food and scenic attractions especially for lovers, they were attacked by Cybermen.

When they went out to have a dinner and a drink in a nice restaurant, they ran into her ex on their first try, and then into her friend, the lovable but far too nosy Nina a few days later on their second try. She still had no idea which one was the worse encounter.

"Why does London have to be so small? And why does it have to rain?" Clara huffed in irritation as they were walking back to the TARDIS. After she'd managed to get themselves away from poor Nina, she'd wanted to stay out a little longer and go for a stroll in the lovely metropolitan night with the Doctor, but as soon as she'd opened her mouth to ask him, the first raindrops had fallen onto her head and of course, neither of them had an umbrella.

She was sure now that the universe hated her.

The Doctor was clueless, as always. "I think Nina is nice. Matt as well. I like them. Weren't you happy that we ran into them?"

"Not particularly. I wanted to spend some time with you alone." _And then snog you senseless so that I could finally sleep tonight._

They reached the TARDIS, the Doctor unlocked the door and opened it to her. "Well, in that case, let's go somewhere peacef- Clara?" He frowned as he almost knocked her over. She was rooted in the door, staring up fixedly. The Doctor followed her gaze and saw that the entire ceiling was covered in mistletoe.

"Doctor, do you know what this means?" Clara asked, slowly turning back to him. Her eyes were glinting mischievously.

"I know humany-wumany superstitions quite well actually, but this is a Christmas tradition... and currently it's August, isn't it?"

"Who cares?" she grinned and grabbing his lapels, she pulled him down for her long-awaited kiss.

**o0o o0o o0o** **o0o o0o**

_Thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
